


Street Rat

by MultiFandomFics



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Convenience Store, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Blood and Gore, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Gay John Laurens, Hercules Mulligan is a Good Friend, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm, Tags May Change, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomFics/pseuds/MultiFandomFics
Summary: John Laurens is an average man working at a 24 hour convenience store in the middle of a sketchy part of NYC. His life is simple, and to him, boring. Though, maybe he would like to return to that boring, after a regular at his store, Alexander Hamilton, started acting strange, and being his friendly helpful self, decided to ask what's wrong. Little did he know that one question would change his life. For better or for worse, he has not yet decided.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/George Washington, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan
Comments: 14
Kudos: 40





	1. New York City

Ah, New york city! The best part of america! The sights, the people, everthing about it is amazing!

These definitely aren't the thoughts of John Laurens, as he drags himself to work on the greasy sidewalks, practically sliding. He sighs, looking at the scenery infront of him. Tall grey buildings, whites skies, and black fog. Some could find beauty in it if they looked hard enough.

Not Laurens, though. He stopped trying to find beauty in it. His passion was killed the second he was hired at the dirty convenience store, at by this point, it's been dead for 5 years and counting. 

He pulls out a pair of keys from his jearn pocket, and slides them into the doors, unlocking them. His chest heaves as he pushes past the doors of the store. It hasn't opened yet. Of course it hasn't. Two other people work there besides himself, leaving three workers. But they barely ever take on a full shift, dumping half or the entirety of the shift onto Laurens, because they know he just cant seem to say no. Just mean more work for him, huh? Yay. He flips the "CLOSED" sign over to the "OPEN" side rather blandly. He wishes he could quit this shithole of a job, but he just cant. What would he do to support himself? Paint? 

That was always his dream job, but alas, it was stupid in thought. He was broke as is, he needed a more sustainable job. Not like this was any better, getting paid JUST over minimum wage, even though hes been working there for over five years. He shook his head and made his way to the back room, sitting down on a chair. This side of New York has yet to wake up. Mostly, anyways. He knew he had five or so minutes to relax before his regular came in and squatted there for a half hour or so. He was used to it by this point, anyways. He, in a way, grew fond of his presence.

Laurens leaned back on his scratchy leather chair a bit farther, staring at the ceiling. 'What am I doing with my life?' He thinks to himself. 'I just eat sleep and work. It's pathetic. And I'm too tired to do anything about it. I've complete given up. Theres literally nothing for me here. Wouldn't it be so much easier if I just kil-' his thoughts were cut of by the tacky bells chiming from the door in the front.

Alexander. Laurens let's out a heavy sigh, sitting up slowly, stretching out and cracking his back. He runs his hands on his face for a second before facing the real world, away from his thoughts, which is honestly better than his mind. So he exits the back room. "Alexander." John greets, without even opening his eyes, offering a warm smile. Hamilton chuckles in response. "Am I that predictable?" He asks. "Well you've been coming here at the same time for the past two and a half years, Hamilton." He walks over to the counter and grabs his usual. A pack of cigarettes and mint gum. He sets it down on the counter and waits for hamilton to pour a cup of cheap coffee from the tacky coffee maker. "You'd think I'd know it's you by now." He finishes his sentance as hamilton cups a cap over his coffee, walking up to the register. "Guess you're right, heh." He lets out a weak chuckle.

The mood Hamilton is radiating at the moment is... off putting, to say the least. He's usually upbeat and cocky, but this morning he just seems tired and sad. Laurens cocks an eyebrow. "Uhh, yeah I guess.." he sighs. "So, y'see the paper today?" Laurens asks, trying to reset the mood. "Pretty crazy huh? Who would've imagined lee would've just... snapped and killed someone?" He chuckles. "Are you serious? I saw it coming from a mile away!" Hamilton chuckles. Theres that glint in his eyes that Laurens is used to. It may be a little darker and muted, but it's still there.

"Man, maybe you're right. He was always a little coo-koo, but I never imagined him going on a full on killing spree!" "He only killed on person, John, not a spree." He chuckled. "But, uh, you sure? I would'a figured it happened a year ago. He always gave me a serial killer vibe." "Thought you said he only killed one person?" Laurens grinned. "Dont get smart with me. And hey, we dont know that for sure." Hamilton withdrew some money from his wallet and handed to to Laurens. He sighed. "I-it's on the house." He smiled. Alexander gaped before smiling. "Oh, uh, thanks dude." He said, tucking his money back into his wallet. "Don't mention it." Laurens nodded. "Hey, I know I usually stick around longer than a couple minutes, but I, uh, got something going on. I'll catcha later, yeah?" Hamilton said, backing up a little. Laurens paused before nodding. "Uh, alright cya round, Alex." Alex nodded. "Cya round."

Laurens was confused. This was new. And the way he was acting earlier? Huh. He'd have to try to ask alexander about it when he came back to the shop.

Which was hopefully today.


	2. Number

The rest of the day was... bland, for Laurens. customer after customer walking in and out of the grimy doors of the store. People of mid 30s/20s coming in before work to get a pack of cigarettes and food. Nothing changes here. Nothings different.

Except... Hamilton _he's_ different. Though, he hasn't been back yet. And it's an hour away from closing time. Everytime the bells chime, he's expecting to see Alexander standing there, with that rambunctious smile on his face, ready to talk the ears off of Laurens 

But it never happens. And he's left there... sad. Though he couldn't place _why_ he was sad.. eh, who was he kidding, of course he knew. He was the only thing keeping John going at this point. He's the only standoffish thing in Laurens life. And no matter _how_ annoying he was, he just couldn't get enough of Alexander Hamilton.

But it's almost dark, the sky taking form of a dark yale color. And no signs of Hamilton. 

He let's out a low groan as another stay customer makes their way through the ratty doors. He pays no attention to the man until he shuffles his way to the register after a minute or two of looking at shelves and pouring coffee. The man places a black coffee on the table and... a number. John looks up at the man, pissed expression on his face. No way was he in the mood to be hit on. "You wanna pick your trash back up sir?" He other man scoffs. John realizes the man is wearing a black hoodie and mask. _Well shit, I'm dead._ Laurens thinks to himself. 

But the man has no weapon, and john was no scronny man himself. "So, you tryna fuck me or rob the place? Either way, S' not gonna happen." He asserted. The other man just scoffed again before speaking again. "A. Hamilton. You know him, yes?" John's face paled, though his expression didn't change. _What kinda shady shit is Alex involved in?_ He thought to himself as he started at the taller man. He scratched the back of his head. "No, sorry. I get alot of customers here. I don't do favorites." Which was a lie, duh. Out of all his customers, Hamilton was... is, definitely his favorite. 

"Uh-huh. Sure." The man jeered. "Keep the number, kid." As soon as he appeared, the man left, coffee in hand.

Without paying, might he add.

But that was the least of his worries, as he looked down at the counter at the number. It was still 30 from closing and no one usually come in at this time, soo...

He goes to the backroom and sits on the crusty, broken chair and pulls out his phone. He flips it open and stares into the pixelated screen before contemplating if this was a good idea or not.

A minute later of staring at pixels, curiosity's got the best of him again. He dials the number and stares at it for a second, before hitting the green button to call. 


	3. Hold the Phone.

He held the phone up to his ear and waited. It took awhile to the phone to stop ringing and to be jutted into the call. Around 4 and a half rings. Th call started with static and what sounded like a sink. "Uhh, h-hellooo?" John stammers. No answer, except for running water. And... a low gurgle? What was that.

Laurens furrows his brows. "HELLO?" He shouts. He then heards a huge splash of water and a strangled gasp. After a few seconds of silence, no water, he hears a weak voice. "...Laure-?" The phone hangs up.

The phone has been hung up for 5 minutes now. Yet Laurens still has the phone to his ear. "...Alex?" He says to the inactive, cracked cellphone. He gulps. 

He finally sets down his phone on the wobbly coffee table. He leans back onto the chair supporting him and runs a hand through his hair and left with only one thought that has plagued him before he called the number, the thought now being doubled, as if it were hammered into his head, causing a headache all the same as if a real hammer were driven into his head. 

'What kind of shady shit-'

The intrusive thought was strewn as he heard buzzing coming from that unsturdy table, 

Another call.


	4. Chapter 4

He looks at the phone, almost scared to pick it up. He stares at the white call screen, almost in a trance at the blinding white light next to the dim lamplight from the stores own. He shakes his head slightly and picks up the call, placing the phone gently to his ear. 

The call starts off with more static, yet no running water. He squints his eyes and perks his ears to pick up on any unusual sounds coming from the small device. Nothing so far. He inhales the musty, probably mold infested air of the convenience store, focusing his ears to the soundless phone. Just then, he hears....

Tapping. Tapping as in, a knife onto a sink tap. Metal to metal. Almost scraping, making John cringe as a knife to a plate would. The tapping continues, heavily.

" -- - / ...- . .-. -. --- -. / -... .-. .. - - / .-. -.. / .---- ---.. ----- ----- "

Just as the last tap makes itself known, he hears an abrupt scream as the phone hangs up. John looks down at the phone as he pulls it away from his ear. 'Caller ID unknown' , which was the caller. 

Another call....

One missed call.

"I should close up shop."


	5. Chapter 5

John exits the building, turning only to lock the door. He sighs as he closes the rattley doors with force, almost slamming them. He had alot on his mind right now. Though, all he seem to end up thinking about is...

Alexander Hamilton.

What happened to him? Is he alright? And what kinda shady shit is he— 

A tap on his shoulder. 

Shocked by this sudden action, he jumps. All thoughts escaping his head, as he turns around. 

And of course, Its Alex. 

Maybe hes happy. Maybe hes mad. Maybe hes scared. And maybe he wants to kick Alex's ass for lying to him all this time. 

For now, he just stares at him, bewildered. ".....Uh." is all he can squeeze out. He gives John a weak smile in return. "Uh.. hey. I couldn't make it to-" "WHAT THE HELL HAMILTON!" All happiness, hostility, fear. All emotions leave him. Maybe not anger. It doesnt matter. Hes still giving him a peice of his mind. 

"W-what do you mean..?" Alex stammers. "I MEAN you scared me half to death! I get some cloaked guy come in my store making me think I'm about to get ribs but he asks me if I know who you are, and gives me a number!" John rants. 

"YOUR number, presumably. I call it, obviously, and I hear running water. And you talk. And I worry. And you font come back to the store and give been lying to me this whole time and I—" 

He gets cut off by a sudden pressure forming around him. Its alex, giving him a hug. He stops his rant there. 

"I've got something to tell you."


	6. Chapter 6

"What?" John asks, much more softer than before. He wraps his arms around Hamilton gently, melting into the hug. Alexander is cold, so is the night air. But the heat on his cheeks are enough to keep him warm, so does the warmth in his heart of the situation hes in. He's never made this much physical contact with the shorter boy. He's always been somewhat closed off, his eyes always distant and cold, even in his most passionate moments, which were ranting about politics or complaining about the unjust government. There was always something Hamilton was repressing. John knew this, but he never pressed him. He always assumed he'd been going through enough and wanted his time. But his time had been years, and john had gotten close enough to him to grow feelings for him. He didnt know why the hole in his heart patched itself everytime he saw the short man. He didnt know why his heart ached everytime he walked into those doors of the convenience store, or why his breathing hitched when his face lit up as he started to rant. It just did, and it didn't need a reason. Because it was perfect. Hamilton was perfect. This was perfect, the act of pure joy, and pure love they were engaged in. But the peace wouldn't last. John knew bad news was on it's way by the state of Alexander. But he just wanted this moment to last forever. He wanted this. He wanted... he wanted him. He wanted Alex. But this was no time to fantasize about their relationship in the future, or his perfect blue eyes. This was the time to listen. 

"Can we go inside so I can get a coffee? I'm stressed and exhausted." The shorter man sighed into his chest. John smiled and nodded. "Sure. But just one." Alex groaned as he pulled away from John to walk into the store. The moment he departed from John, Laurens felt the hole in his heart slowly make itself known again, ripping it's way out of existence and gasping for air. It was symbolic to all of his anxieties, poking their way through John as Hamilton left each night to go to his home. If he had a home. He wanted Alex to go home with him. Was it selfish? So many thoughts rush through his brain. Alex could be straight. Alex could be in a relationship. Alex could be homophobic. Alex could secretly hate John, just be using him for the occasional free coffee, using him to vent. 

John blinks away his thoughts as he hears rattling doors. "Hey, genious. You having a stroke or you wanna open these doors?" He hears the smirk in Alex's voice even before he turns around. He furrows his eyebrows and shoots a devious smirk at the man, pushing aside his intrusive thoughts. "Oh, yeah, I was about to close up." John walks to the door, carefully unlocking it and gracefully opening it. 

It was much different to how he usually mistreats the poor doors. Shoving and slamming them, kicking them if angry enough. But the bubbly, unfiltered joy dancing inside that hole in his heart treated the doors with respect, almost as if he was a new man, almost as if that hole wasnt still there. But it was, and it was prominent. But he decides that the joy should come first, even though he knows it shouldn't. Even though he knows it wont last long, as Hamilton and himself make their way to the backroom, a coffee in their respectful hands. 

John sits first and Hamilton soon to follow, sitting across from each other. They smile at eachother, but John's smile soon fades as he stares into Hamiltons desperate eyes. He was clinging to that small joy too. He had a hole too. "So, Alex. What's going on?"


End file.
